Let It GO!
by stormy003
Summary: Lights, camera, ACTION! Gao, Drum, Baku, and Tasuku are all gathered here with Stormy(Blizz) to reenact the one and only... Disney's FROZEN! However, everything about the reenactment, to the actors, to script, and even to the director herself GOES WRONG! How will this shenanigan play out and will it play out well? Parody of Frozen and short one-shot(Requested by a guest named Toto)


"So, Stormy(Blizz), why are we here dressed up... weirdly?" Tasuku asked.

'Well... you see, kid, you're here to reenact something,' the author said casually.

"Reenact what? And this dress is itchy!" Gao complained.

'Disney's Frozen of course!'

"Wait. You mean Frozen with that Ice Queen and her sister that got affected by her power and the talking snowman and-"

'Okay, Baku, slow down... Yes, that Frozen. That's the one,' Stormy(Blizz) confirmed.

"But why?" Tasuku whined. "I left work early for this?"

'Pretty much... Now, let's get started! Cast! Tasuku!' she said excitedly.

"Y-yes?" the boy asked.

'You're going to be Elsa. Gao?'

"Er... Can I be a guy?" Gao asked awkwardly.

'No. You're Ana, so deal,' she said. 'Um, where is Drum?'

"I'm right here! Sorry, I'm late, kid!" the dragon exclaimed, running to the small group.

'Okay... Points are deducted off for being late...' Stormy(Blizz) said lowly.

"Points? What points? You never said anything about points!" Baku exclaimed, beginning to freak out.

'Calm down... Your pants will drop that way...' the author hushed.

"AS IF!"

'Well, do you want them to drop? Because I can make them drop.'

The author was grinning widely and brightly, making the boys feel a little uncomfortable with her smile. Stormy(Blizz) pushed up her thick brown glass to readjust them comfortably on the bridge of her nose and then pointed up at the sky.

'Look alive, boys! Here comes my special Author/Writer's po-'

"OKAY, DON'T DO IT. I DON'T WANT MY PANTS TO DROP!" Baku exclaimed, cutting her off.

'I thought so, my boy!'

"Just use our names please.." Gao whined.

'Eh? Uh, sure. NOW! THE REST OF THE CAST! DRUM!'

"Yeah? Tone it down will you?" the dragon said tiredly.

'Yeahhhhh, no. You're Olaf. No complaints," the author assigned.

"Whatever..." he said.

'And last, but not least... Baku!'

"Dear lord of every world, please save me," he suddenly prayed.

'You're not getting a bad part.. Jeez... I don't get why you're so against me...' she muttered. 'You're Kristoff.'

Baku released a sigh and then looked at the other two boys who were wearing dressing that actually fit them pretty well. They seemed to be frowning at him disappointingly and then started to shake their heads at him.

'LET'S START!'

"WAIT, YOU DON'T GET A PART?!" they all exclaimed.

'No.'

"WHAT?!"

* * *

Gao was staring HARD at his lines in the script Stormy(Blizz) gave to him a few minutes before they started the reenactment. He was struggling to remember the lines he needed to present and memorize, so instead he just read it off the script hesitantly.

"U-uh... Elsa...! I want to- You know what? Can't we create our own lines? I don't want to memorize this entire thing!" the boy hollered, waving the script.

'Fine... Do what ever you want, just as long it makes sense and relates to the plot I guess,' the author said.

The boys silently gave themselves a victorious fist pump and then ran around to get into their positions.

"Elsa!" Gao said.

"..."

Tasuku remained quiet in the room he locked and sat in alone, waiting for the one scene to be over. Gao began to knock on the door in a really bad rhythmic way, making everyone in the room cringe, and opened his mouth to speak.

"DO YOU WANT TO BUILD A SNOWMAN?" he asked loudly and slowly.

'Gao! You're suppose to sing at that part!' the author pointed out.

"You said I could do anything, right? So I am!" he argued.

The young female author just slapped her face in response and remained quiet, seeing how this would play out for the rest of the reenactment. Gao knocked on the door again, this time with not rhythm at all, and then repeated the line, shouting a little louder and speaking a tiny bit faster.

"HEY, WANT TO BUILD A SNOWMAN WITH ME?"

'This is horrendous...' Stormy(Blizz) thought, looking away embarrassingly.

* * *

"Ana! Stay away from me!" Tasuku said, blocking his face.

"Wait, why? It's not like you're going to kill me, right?" Gao asked curiously.

'This is ridiculous..' Baku snickered, earning a few snickers from Drum as well.

'I can't wait to see your parts then,' the author whispered, making the two stop.

'... She's smirking...' Drum whispered to Baku.

'I know...' he whispered back nervously.

"LEAVEEEEE!" Tasuku exclaimed, running away.

"ELSA, WAIT!" Gao cried, throwing the glove in his hand at Tasuku.

The glove barely made a foot away from Gao and landed right in front of him instead. Tasuku finally stopped running and was now breathing hard from the running and screaming, yet it was time for him to sing the movie's signature song. Poor guy.

"L-LET.. IT GOO...! LET... GIVE ME A MINUTE..." he huffed and panted exhaustively, everyone sweat dropping.

"LET IT GO! CAN'T HOLD IT BACK ANYMOREEEEE...!" he continued.

'Why is he starting where he left off?!' everyone thought.

"LET IT GO! LET IT GOOOO! TURN AWAY AND SLAM THE- WHOA!" Tasuku exclaimed, falling face first.

'Ah. He tripped,' the group muttered.

* * *

It was now Baku and Drum's turn to shine in the reenactment the author set up, but it wasn't really... shining.. to be honest..

"W-what is that thing?" Gao asked, pointing at Drum.

"Hey! I'm not a thing! I'm a dra- I mean a snowman!" the dragon corrected himself. "... So who's that guy?"

Baku's eye twitched a little as he stared at the dragon pointing at him and then he released an annoyed sounding sigh.

"I'm you're worst nightmare, Mr. Snowman..." he said, smiling deviously.

'This is sooo not Frozen...' Stormy(Blizz) thought.

"Call me Olaf..." Drum growled.

"Then call me Kristoff," Baku groaned back.

'You don't see this everyday...' Gao thought. "Hey, Olaf, do you know where Elsa went?"

"Yeah," he said.

"Oh, where? We need to find her to bring back the season, you know, Summer?" the boy explained.

"Yeah."

"Yeah is not an answer, dude," Baku said raising a brow.

"Yeah. Thing is I don't know where she is," the dragon said.

"Wha- You know what we're going then. BLIND," the boy said.

'Wait, we can't continue this!' the author suddenly exclaimed.

"Why?" they all chimed.

'You didn't realize? WE DON'T HAVE ENOUGH CASTS!' she concluded.

"... You're such a bad director..." the boys groaned.

* * *

**Stormy: Requested by the guest reader, Toto! Hope you enjoyed this random little one-shot parody of Frozen! Another request down! Millions more to go! xD**

**Tasuku: There is a poll on her profile, so please check it out!**

**Stormy: To be totally honest... I didn't like Frozen o3o" Don't hate on me!**

**Everyone: Thanks for reading! R&amp;R AND ENJOY!**

_**~stormy003**_


End file.
